Circle' of Sadness
by 27scissors
Summary: Marcy had always loved Finn, but what happens when she finally tells him? Something tragic... (T for character death) (sad songfic)


**So this song was originally sung from a girl perspective, so when you read it you'd probably think "why didn't she just write it with the gender swaps?" And there is a simple answer for that question. I don't want to write a fanfic that is about them. So I've decided to change the lyrics so that is comes from a guy's perspective. Enjoy everyone.**

**I don't own the song in this songfic or Adventure Time. :(**

_Finn was dangling off the edge of a cliff, his fingers giving in. He was sure he was going to fall at any moment. Just as he let go, his arms were caught. He looked up to see Marceline hold him tightly and refusing to let go. Once Finn was brought back up so safety, he hugged Marceline and thanked her. She hugged back and felt the love he was giving her for saving him_

_The two sat on the grass far from the cliff and talked for a while. "Uh.. Finn?" Marceline asked. "Hm?" Finn responded. "So a few days ago, you, me, and Jake were hanging out. Remember? And then we were having the best time ever. I went home and thought about the day… and I imagined another day like that. But with just you and me. Together. And then my thoughts went further into my life. Eventually I thought about you and me. Still together, but more than what we are now." Her face slowly began to turn red with a little bit of embarrassment. "Oh... uh, I didn't know that you… hm."Finn signed. "I never felt the same. I'm sorry. I thought we were always friends and nothing else." Marceline's embarrassment went away and was replaced with sadness. She blinked twice and nodded. "Ok. Ok, I guess I'll go home. Bye._

_Several weeks later Finn was in another life threatening situation. And once again, Marceline came for him. Finn was above boiling water, steam was very visible and was blurring their view. A rope was tied to Finns leg and held him upside down above the hot water._

_Marceline grabbed the rope and tried to untie it. The rope was snapping. Though she could carry it out of harm once it broke, the rope was made of something different. It burns of bare skin. If she grabbed the rope her arm would burn off. The rope was wrapped around Finns ankle where his shoe and sock was. So it wouldn't hurt rope was so near snapping that Marceline had 2 choices. Let Finn fall down into to steaming water or save him while also injuring herself._

_The rope finally gave in. Finn began to fall… but Marcy couldn't watch him die. She grasped the end of the rope and the heat quickly made its way into her skin, burning it slowly. "Ahh!" It was like holding a ball of fire. As soon as they were away from the water, Marceline let Finn drop to the safe ground. "Marcy! Your… your arm…" The effect of the rope did more that burn her hand. She held it for so long that the heat crept up her arm. It melted off. Her left arm was gone. It was rapidly bleeding out. "Finn, I know I'm not gonna live through this. So I want to know… if you really do love me. Please be honest. No one's watching. I love you… do you love me back?" Finn couldn't lie to her while her watched her die, "No, no I'm sorry I don't.I can't lie to you as I watch you die. I'm sorry." Finn let a tear roll down his face. Marceline gave him a sad look. "Oh… thank you Finn. Thanks for letting me know… that its true. No one loved me." And that was it. She died. Her last though was that no one cared for or loved her._

_The next day a funeral was held for her. Some people still believed she was evil, and were happy she was dead. Finn knew that part of this was his fault. Marcy had felt bad and died that way. But in a way, she was right. No one loved her. Her own dad didn't even come to say goodbye to her. Everyone was gone except for Finn. He stayed for Marceline. Finn stayed for another 2 hours next to her grave. He cried. Knowing her love for music, he sang a song he remembered her loving._

Circle encircles the earth  
Chance and choice break her heart  
Her innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared  
Her beautiful arm was bloody and cut off

But I wouldn't believe her  
She did all that he could  
I still would not believe her

I left her arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until she died  
I left her arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until she died

No woman shows greater love  
Than when a woman  
Lays down her life  
For her beloved

I left her arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until she died  
Left her arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until she died

Here I am alive  
And I don't have the right  
And she gave me the right  
Costing her life  
No mercy in the morning

I believe  
What if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this heart?  
Forgive me, relieve me  
And please come back to life

I believe  
What if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this heart?  
Forgive me, relieve me  
And please come back to life  
Come back to my life…

_I'm sorry Marceline. I love you._


End file.
